


Как раньше

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blackmail, Bondage, Boot Worship, Choking, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reluctant Submission, Sadist Rumlow, Seduction, dual time line, homophobic slurs used in a sexual context, steve rogers calling brock rumlow daddy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Рамлоу опустил голову, коснувшись подбородком груди, и посмотрел вверх на Стива. Это было странно, немного невинно. И это было дико.— Ага, я знаю, — сказал он. — Но я серьезно: не хочу, чтобы наши отношения изменились.Стив резко выдохнул, звуча так, словно он фыркнул.— Ну, черт побери, они изменятся.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014595) by [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia). 



> Разбитый в оригинале на шесть частей текст переводчиком загружен одним куском с разбиением на главы внутри. Так надо.

**Глава 1**

— Черт, что? Неа. Я ничего не знаю об этом. Ты в самом деле думал, что знаю? — Рамлоу пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. Его ухмылка была такой же как раньше, как будто он был акулой, или волком или вроде того. _Ухмыльнулся как подонок_. Его ухмылка становилась все ярче, пока Рамлоу продолжал, не отвечая на вопрос Стива. — Это за пределами моего уровня. Звучит как какое-то серьезное дерьмо. То есть, не знаю, может, ты думал, что в Гидре был открытый доступ ко всей информации, или как, но я не был в курсе каждой чертовой… Слушай, Кэп, мне приятно, что ты считал меня такой крупной рыбой, но я был обычным бесправным прислужником. Я человек, который умеет следовать приказам. И отдавать их. — Зубы Рамлоу сверкнули под освещавшими парковку фонарями.

Стив шаркнул ногой и огляделся. Зарылся руками глубже в карманы, подумал, что это всё выглядело совсем обыденно — как будто в этом не было ничего, кроме того, чем это выглядело со стороны. Но парковка была абсолютно пустой за исключением черной куги Рамлоу и мотоцикла Стива, и Стиву казалось, что Рамлоу мог расслышать каждый сбой в его дыхании, каждый стук его сердца, каждое тревожное нервное сглатывание. Он распрямил плечи. Он знал, что делает это, чтобы подчеркнуть собственное превосходство, чтобы выглядеть больше. Но это было его не самым лучшим и не самым разумным действием перед Рамлоу, который мог прочитать это как жест раскаяния, знак, что Стив напуган. Он все равно это сделал. И он чувствовал себя запуганным. Рамлоу пугал его с самого начала.  
— Тогда что тебе нужно? Если у тебя нет никакой информации на обмен, зачем я здесь?

Рамлоу улыбнулся, но в этот раз это была другая улыбка, мягкая.  
— Я просто хотел увидеть тебя. Поболтать. Я не хочу, чтобы все изменилось. Между нами.  
Стив видел, как двигается горло Рамлоу.  
— Я по-прежнему хочу тебя. Я отношусь к тебе как раньше.

У Стива ушла минута на то, чтобы суметь ответить, и всё, что он смог выдавить, это несколько ошарашенных слов:  
— Ты, черт… Что? Ты, блядь, серьезно? Я…  
Он замолк и с трудом сглотнул. Потери его просто оглушили. Но эта конкретная потеря — незначительная с учетом всех обстоятельств — ударила так остро, так болезненно, что он не мог нормально думать. Он ощущал ее в груди, в горле, в жжении в носу. Он резко втянул в себя воздух.

Рамлоу опустил голову, коснувшись подбородком груди, и посмотрел вверх на Стива. Это было странно, немного невинно. И это было дико.  
— Ага, я знаю, — сказал он. — Но я серьезно: не хочу, чтобы наши отношения изменились.

Стив резко выдохнул, звуча так, словно он фыркнул.  
— Ну, черт побери, они изменятся.

— Ладно. Это немного неприятно, потому что, знаешь, у меня есть тут, эм, фотографии. — Язык Рамлоу выскользнул изо рта и коснулся уголка губ — быстро, но недвусмысленно. — У меня их много. Они не… не очень приличные. Я вытащил их из баз Щ.И.Т.а до того, как ты выставил систему на всеобщее обозрение. Учитывая, как мне пришлось постараться, будет просто позор, если они все-таки всплывут на свет.

— Ох. Что? — Стив помотал головой, всего лишь разозленный этим, почти разочарованный. То есть, все эти эмоции, всё это обернулось чем? _Шантажом_. Какая глупость. Его губы поджались. — Мне похуй на твою ёбаную коллекцию фото для дрочки, где я прикован к твоей чертовой кровати, Рамлоу. Это всё больше не имеет значения. — На самом деле, он не был уверен, что это не имело значения. Скорее всего, имело, и огромное. Наверняка для огромного количества людей. Для всех тех людей, кто не знал, что происходило. То есть, для всех, на самом деле.

Рамлоу усмехнулся, как акула/волк/без разницы снова.  
— Ай, видишь ли, только не ревнуй, сладкий.  
Он протянул руку и похлопал Стива по бедру. Тот не остановил его и даже не отодвинулся.  
— Это не твои фотографии.

 

* * *

Он был там, когда Стив обернулся, маячил в дверях его офиса. Стив знал его имя, _Рамлоу_ , знал после одной короткой встречи-знакомства у Фьюри.

Стив распаковывал коробку со своими вещами. У него было не так уж много всего. Рамлоу спросил:  
— Это ты?  
Он показывал на фото в рамке, поставленное Стивом на стол. Это был снимок Стива и Баки, сделанный во время войны — где-то в Африке — черно-белый и расфокусированный. Улыбающийся Стив был в своей форме — не в _костюме_ — в своей форме. В старой форме. Хаки и золото, хотя на снимке этого и не увидеть. Без куртки, рукава закатаны. Широкая грудь, поверх которой скрещены руки. Большие пистолеты. Сияющий, зубы сверкают и на лбу блестит пот. Простой супер-солдат, сражающийся на войне со своим лучшим другом, и он выглядел тогда в сотню раз счастливее, куда более расслабленным, чем ощущал себя сейчас, с Рамлоу, небрежно вошедшим внутрь, словно для того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фото. А вовсе не по какой-то другой причине. Не для того, чтобы оказаться ближе к Стиву, хотя офис был маленьким, так что, разумеется, это все равно произошло.

Стив стоял перед столом, опираясь на него, вроде как совершенно обыденно. Рамлоу остановился прямо перед ним, до странного близко, лицом к лицу, приперев к деревянному краю. Странно, потому что мужчины — все люди, честно говоря, но по большей части мужчины — старались держаться на расстоянии от таких крупных парней, как Стив. Останавливались на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно в молчаливом признании того, что он мог бы сделать, что все эти мышцы могут сделать. Но Рамлоу стоял так близко, что их бедра почти соприкасались. Рамлоу смотрел вниз, прямо на член Стива, и это было незаметным в одно мгновение и совершенно очевидным в следующее.

Стив облизал губы, как идиот, как будто это не было чертовски откровенно, чертовски пошло. Затем кивнул и сказал:  
— Ага.  
Слово было выдохом. Он отвечал на вопрос. На фото несомненно был он.

— Ты мне нравишься в этой униформе, — сказал Рамлоу.

После этого время словно растянулось, возможно, на деле это длилось всего несколько секунд, но казалось, будто целую вечность, когда Стив был уверен, что Рамлоу собирается его поцеловать. Прямо там, в его проклятом офисе. Но тот не стал, он только выглядел так, будто собирается это сделать, столько времени, что Стив готов был заскулить вслух, а затем ослепительно улыбнулся, подмигнул и отвернулся.

— Увидимся, Кэп.

У Стива ушла минута на то, чтобы отпустить стол позади себя.

 

* * *

Стив молча просматривал фотографии, листая их на телефоне Рамлоу. Стив мог провести много времени без сна, однако он чувствовал усталость. Он чувствовал себя уставшим сейчас. Звонок раздался в два часа ночи. Ему стоило разломать тот телефон, он до сих пор не знает, почему не сделал этого.

Он добрался до конца фотографий.  
— Ты должен удалить их. Если не ради него, то ради второго. Он мертв — ты ведь знаешь, да? Он умер. Оставь хотя бы его в покое.

Рамлоу смотрел на Стива, густые брови затеняли его прищуренные глаза. Стив видел, как его язык двигается во рту, обводя верхние зубы. _Боже, этот язык_.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не сделаю этого, Кэп.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Ха. Тебя.

Стив поморщился.  
— Боже, Рамлоу, это слишком низко даже для тебя.

— Ага. Может быть, немного. — Рамлоу продолжал и продолжал улыбаться. — О, или ты имел в виду попытку шантажом склонить тебя к сексу?

Стив вскинул подбородок.  
— О нет, это как раз в твоем духе.

 

* * *

То, что Рамлоу делал со Стивом в те первые три недели после их знакомства, было чистым соблазнением. Никак иначе это нельзя было назвать. Это было одновременно очаровательное и откровенно вульгарное соблазнение, и у Стива не было ни шанса устоять. Месяцы спустя он признался об этом в постели, рассмеявшись:  
— Тот раз на геликарриере. Святые угодники.

 _«Тот раз на геликарриере»_ случился через неделю после краткой беседы в офисе Стива. Они возвращались обратно с миссии, оказавшейся полным провалом. Убогая разведка — они едва успели выбраться. Ничего особенно плохого; порезы, ссадины. Это было нормально, на самом деле, нормально, но у Стива после доклада дрожали руки, чего, как он надеялся, никто не заметил.

Через мгновение после окончания совещания Стив обнаружил себя в комнате наедине с Рамлоу, который остановился в дверном проеме — другом дверном проеме — просто глядя. Стив смотрел в ответ.

Ни один из них ничего не сказал. А затем Рамлоу пересек комнату, очень быстро, это было маленькое помещение, ему хватило трех шагов. Он остановился прямо перед Стивом, потянулся, взял Стива за руку и положил на свой член, твердый под одеждой. Наклонившись, коснувшись ртом уха Стива, он сказал:  
— Я охуенно хочу тебя.  
И всё. Он развернулся и ушел. Оставил Стива с пульсирующей эрекцией, которая была для Рамлоу также очевидна, как и его собственная.

 

* * *

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Ты знаешь, что мне нравится, так ведь? До сих пор знаешь.

Стив медленно покачал головой, распахнув рот — от неверия, или чего-то похожего.  
— Это не может быть так. Этого не будет.

— Может. — Рамлоу шагнул ближе, протянул руку к подбородку Стива, сжал его между большим и указательным пальцами, и это было очень знакомо. Это было так — конкретно вот это странное, специфичное ощущение — как будто последних трех месяцев не существовало.

Рамлоу еще немного приблизил лицо и закусил нижнюю губу, медленно пропуская плоть между зубами.  
— Думаю, в этот раз будет еще лучше, Кэп. Раньше ты был слишком отзывчивым на мой вкус. С нетерпением хотел мне отдаться, помнишь? Не мог дождаться, когда я нагну тебя над твоим сраным столом из красного дерева. Отчаяние бывает возбуждающим в некоторых ситуациях, но сейчас… — Он отпустил подбородок Стива и легко, нежно хлопнул его по щеке. — На колени передо мной, сладкий. Покажи папочке, что ты будешь вести себя как хороший мальчик.

 

* * *

 

**Глава 2**

 

Стив не встал на колени. Открытая ладонь Рамлоу так и лежала на его лице. Стив беззвучно подвигал челюстью, и через секунду сказал:  
— Рамлоу, я... Нам надо поговорить об этом.

— О, нет, нет, нет, — ответил Рамлоу, гладя его скулу большим пальцем. — Больше никаких разговоров. Ты говоришь слишком много. У меня вечно болела от тебя голова. Хм, или ты пытаешься вынудить меня?.. — Он наклонил голову набок. Заезженный старый жест. Стив знал, что он ничего не обдумывает. Подонок улыбнулся. — Сладкий, ты же знаешь, что я накажу тебя, если это то, что тебе нужно. Тебе не обязательно напрашиваться. Я знаю, что ты всегда заслуживаешь этого. Тебе нужен ремень папочки, да? Ты же знаешь, что я сделаю это для тебя. Тебе это нужно?

У Стива задрожали бедра. Его пугало, насколько быстро его либидо отозвалось на это. _Папочка_. Черт побери, неужели его по-прежнему можно было так дешево купить? _Папочкин ремень._  
— Не говори этого. Не говори так со мной.

— Ах, Кэп. — Рамлоу выставил нижнюю губу, поглаживая подбородок Стива. Его пальцы покалывала щетина. — Конечно же, после всего произошедшего, фигня, которую я тебе говорю, уже тебя абсолютно не заводит, не так ли? Ты же не можешь до сих пор... — Подушечка большого пальца скользнула по губе Стива. — До сих пор течь для папочки? Правда?

— Я сказал, не говори так, — голос Стива подрагивал, губы, шевелясь, касались пальца Рамлоу.

Рамлоу только улыбнулся, как будто говоря, что ничто в мире не заставит его прекратить.  
— Не говорить... что? Не говорить, как насчет ты отсосешь у папочки? А? Это не говорить? — Стив поджал губы, чтобы сдержать тихий скулеж. Рамлоу поймал его, лукаво кивнул в подтверждение, приоткрыл рот. — Или, как насчет: стой смирно, малыш, пока папочка трахает твое лицо? — Он шептал теперь, делая происходящее еще хуже. — Проглоти папочкину сперму? Да? — Рамлоу снова провел ладонью по лицу Стива, обхватил его подбородок. — Неужели ты думаешь, что справишься с этим, не умоляя о папочкином члене? Потому что ты будешь умолять до тех пор, пока не сможешь больше говорить, лапушка. — Он покачал головой. — Я не откажусь от этого, извини. Я сентиментальный человек. Теперь, вставай на колени, давай, поцелуй папочкин член.

Стив задыхался и не мог этого скрыть.  
— Пожалуйста... — пробормотал он, — не надо... — Потом встряхнулся. Осторожно отвел ладонь Рамлоу от своего лица и сглотнул. — Не так. Не здесь. Я сделаю это. Я позволю тебе сделать то, что ты захочешь, но не здесь.

— Что? Почему нет?

Стив театрально огляделся.  
— Потому что это ёбаная парковка!

— Ого. И что, ты, внезапно, стал королем Англии? Ты умолял трахнуть тебя в подворотнях по пути домой! Боже. Был такой жадной шлюхой. _Пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста,_ помнишь это? Твоя главная реплика. Хватал меня за член, пользуясь любым подвернувшимся шансом, затаскивал в туалет, чтобы я поставил тебя на колени и трахнул твою дурацкую отчаявшуюся рожу. Ты помнишь? Ты помнишь, каким, блядь, ты был? А теперь ты не будешь делать это на парковке. Почему? Потому что эта голодная до хуя шлюха внезапно превратилась в _леди?_

Стив ничего не ответил, только упрямо вздернул подбородок.

— Боже, ладно. Залезай в машину.

 

* * *

Когда Стив принимал душ, он думал о том, как член Рамлоу ощущался под его ладонью на геликарриере. Большой. Непристойно толстый. Стив был потрясен, когда его руку прижали к члену, однако осторожно погладил его большим пальцем. Рискнул приласкать его одним крошечным движением. Стив хотел увидеть, как этот член выглядит. Задавался вопросом, какой он на вкус. Какой вкус у спермы Рамлоу. Или внутренняя сторона его рта.

Когда они на следующий день шли по коридору в Трискелионе, Рамлоу оказался слишком близко, и он позволил своей руке невзначай скользнуть по верхней части бедра Стива. Этого хватило, чтобы превратить ноги Стива в желе.

Позже, Стив сидел в кафетерии. Он любил есть в тишине, поэтому избегал часов пик всеми силами. Он ел цыпленка и омлет со шпинатом, когда на стол приземлился поднос с обедом Рамлоу, а сам тот перелез через скамью, чтобы усесться рядом со Стивом, прижавшись к нему бедром. Стив почувствовал, как ускорился его пульс.

Рамлоу съел несколько ложек своей еды, не глядя и не говоря со Стивом, затем протянул руку и отодвинул его тарелку.  
— Ты с этим закончил.

Стив перестал есть, когда Рамлоу сел рядом с ним, так что предположение о том, что он закончил, не было странным.  
— Ага, — сказал он слабым голосом. — Да.

Рамлоу повернулся взглянуть на него и отправил в рот порцию лапши.  
— Когда ты собираешься отдрочить мне, Кэп? — спросил он. — Я знаю, что ты не можешь перестать думать об этом.

 

* * *

Они сняли комнату в дешевом отеле в трех кварталах. Рамлоу общался с портье, пока Стив сидел в его куге, надвинув свою кепку низко на глаза.

Как только они оказались в комнате, Стив обернулся и сказал:  
— Вот как это будет. Мы это делаем. Один раз, трахни меня или я тебе отсосу, как хочешь, потом ты удалишь эти фотографии, и всё кончится.

Но Рамлоу уже протянул руки, чтобы обнять его, ладони легли на талию, пальцы широко расставлены, словно он пытался обхватить ее целиком, как будто Стив был хорошенькой девушкой, и Рамлоу проверял, насколько стройной та оказалась на деле.  
— Это просто глупо, сладкий. Слушай. Во-первых, давай ты не будешь отдавать мне приказы. Мы что, всё ещё на работе? — Обе его руки скользнули вниз и обхватили задницу Стива, притягивая его ближе. — Да?

— На работе? — Их груди почти соприкасались, и Стив уже тяжело дышал. Было что-то такое в нахождении в этом номере, в номере, который они сняли, чтобы потрахаться. От Рамлоу пахло потом. — Мы больше не работаем на Щ.И.Т., Рамлоу. Ты никогда не работал на него.

— Хммм, правда? Без разницы. Ты должен перестать называть меня так. Ты знаешь, как ты обращаешься ко мне.

Рамлоу наклонился и лизнул шею Стива, дразняще водя двумя пальцами по шву его спортивных штанов.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я, — сказал он ему в кожу, скользя губами по горлу. — И, хочу тебе сказать, что твои попытки приказывать мне звучат тупо, потому что, ты же помнишь, сладкий, у меня есть эти фото твоего приятеля и его бедного покойного очень близкого приятеля, у которого, если я не ошибаюсь, остались жена и дети, так что, давай попытаемся не разрушить это, да? — Рамлоу целовал шею Стива, пока говорил, целовал его ухо. — А еще, мы с тобой оба знаем, как обстоят дела между нами. Не ты командуешь этим спектаклем. Я. И нам обоим это нравится. Давай не будем притворяться, будто мы не знаем этого друг о друге. Я хочу тебя назад, Кэп. И я хочу сломать тебя так, как ты это любишь. — Руки Рамлоу переместились в волосы Стива, стискивая пряди в пригоршнях, он начал целовать ему лицо. Желание Рамлоу заставляло Стива снова и снова сбиваться с дыхания. — Я хочу причинить тебе боль, Кэп, — прошептал Рамлоу. — Сделать тебе больно и заставить тебя умолять о большем, потому что мне это нравится. Я хочу увидеть тебя на коленях, увидеть, как ты ползешь к моему члену, высунув язык. Я хочу, чтобы ты вылизывал мои ботинки. Я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня папочкой и целовал грёбаную землю, по которой я хожу. Я. Хочу. Тебя. Обратно. — И здесь, наконец-то, губы Рамлоу накрыли рот Стива поцелуем.

Стив отчаянно ответил ему на это, на всё это. Он застонал в поцелуй, чувствуя, как грубая кожа царапает его собственную, поднял вверх обе руки, запуская их под рубашку Рамлоу и гладя знакомые шрамы.

Рука Рамлоу оказалась у Стива между ног.  
— О да, — сказал он, сжимая твердый член Стива. — Вот об этом я и говорил. Ты всё ещё хочешь.

 

* * *

— Что? — спросил Стив. — Здесь?

— В туалете. Пошли со мной.

Как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, Рамлоу набросился на Стива с поцелуем. Это был чертовски грязный поцелуй, он ощущался так, будто Рамлоу пытался съесть лицо Стива, и тот частично был изумлен его жадностью, и еще больше его удивило то, как его возбудило, когда его так целуют. Рамлоу в то же время подталкивал Стива назад, и в какой-то момент тот оказался прижатым к стене туалета, а Рамлоу, так и не разрывая поцелуй, сунул руку Стива спереди в свои брюки.

Как только пальцы Стива коснулись текущей головки твердого члена Рамлоу, он запрокинул голову и застонал.  
— Да, — рыкнул Рамлоу в его рот. — Тебе нравится это, да? Тебе нравится мой член. Подрочи мне, гребаный педик.

Стив скользнул ладонью ниже, как следует обхватывая член Рамлоу, используя его собственную смазку. Рамлоу издал хриплый звук на выдохе, который при желании можно было принять за слово. Может бы, _«да»_.

Стив завозился, потом нашел нужный угол, силу нажима, скорость. Он делал это раньше. Делал часто. Знал, как делать это хорошо. Как только он нашел понравившийся Рамлоу ритм, тут же расслабил хватку на нем, чтобы поддразнить. Бедра Рамлоу дрогнули, и он издал еще один гортанный звук, недовольное _«ух»_ , которое пошло напрямую в член Стива. Он погладил влажный кончик члена Рамлоу подушечкой большого пальца, очень медленно, и Рамлоу зарычал, его ладонь сжалась вокруг запястья Стива. Рамлоу начал резко трахать его кулак, коротко взрыкивая.  
— Давай, парень, — сказал он. — Больше никаких трюков. Я хочу увидеть, как ты слизываешь мою сперму со своих пальцев.

Стив тяжело сглотнул от его слов, чувствуя, как у него подгибаются колени. Они даже не зашли в кабинку. Просто стояли у стены напротив раковин. _Кто угодно мог просто… В любой момент…_ Стив видел себя в зеркалах. Он выглядел непотребно, как будто он рассыпался на части — выглядел так, будто его использовали.

— Да, тебе это нравится, да? Тебе нравится мой член, да? — бормотал Рамлоу. И в ответ Стив сжал его сильнее, задвигал рукой быстрее, от чего хриплые _«да»_ Рамлоу стихли до сбивчивых вздохов.

— О да. Ебать, Капитан Америка, — выдавил Рамлоу, кончая, крепко зажмурив глаза.

А потом, когда он их снова открыл, когда его грудь все еще тяжело вздымалась от глубоких вдохов, Стив встретился с ними, встретил этот тяжелый взгляд, поднял свою липкую ладонь и слизал до последней капли сперму Рамлоу со своих пальцев.  
— В следующий раз тебе придется купить мне обед, — сказал Стив.

Рамлоу опустил голову, чтобы застегнуть на себе брюки. Он ухмылялся. Ухмылялся как акула, или волк, или что-то еще. И это было сексуально. Это было охуеть как сексуально.

 

* * *

 

 

**Глава 3**

 

После того, как Стив отдрочил Рамлоу в туалете, три дня ничего не происходило. А когда произошло, оказалось не тем, что Стив ожидал. Было совещание, очередное совещание. Какое-то бесконечно долгое обсуждение потенциальной террористической угрозы, каких-то минометных орудий, и… _чего-то там еще_ … что вряд ли могло произойти на самом деле, наверняка находилось в неактивном состоянии, но все равно требовало отслеживания и наблюдения, и да, Стив понимал это. Но Фьюри продолжал говорить, а Рамлоу уселся прямо напротив Стива. И Стив заметил это, почувствовал, как всё перевернулось у него в животе, когда Рамлоу кивнул ему, стекая в кресло. Они сидели за длинным столом, длинным и узким, достаточно узким, чтобы после того, как Фьюри погасил свет, показывая слайды с какими-то спутниковыми снимками, Рамлоу соскользнул в кресле ниже, поднял одну из своих ног и поставил ее на край кресла Стива, грязным ботинком прямо туда, прямо между его ногами, заставляя его шире раздвинуть бедра, чтобы освободить себе место.

Стив охнул от этого, охнул так громко, что все повернулись взглянуть на него — и ему пришлось притвориться, что это была реакция на показываемые Фьюри зернистые фотографии оружейного склада где-то посреди Среднего Запада.

Ботинок подвинулся вперед. Стив почувствовал, как на его языке скапливается слюна, когда взглянул на Рамлоу, улыбавшегося ему этой томной, ошеломляющей улыбкой, с прищуренными глазами — его лицо тайно обещало опасность и разврат. Стив опустил глаза на мысок пыльного ботинка, и его дурацкий рот просто переполнился слюной.

Когда он посмотрел вверх, на Рамлоу, тот одними губами произнес: «Подрочи об него». Стив сглотнул, ужаснувшись, и отвел взгляд в сторону. Снова посмотрел на экран. Он хотел, он на самом деле хотел податься вперед на своем сидении, чтобы его член прижался к подошве ботинка Рамлоу, а потом тереться и тереться об него, пока не кончит, пряча свои стоны и извиваясь, кончая с намертво стиснутыми зубами. Но он не стал, конечно, он не стал этого делать. _Черт побери — он же Капитан Америка._

Когда совещание закончилось, Рамлоу убрал ботинок и ушел, не оглянувшись на Стива, а тому пришлось просидеть в своем кресле какое-то время, прежде чем он смог встать.

 

* * *

— Ладно, — сказал Стив, тяжело дыша от того, как Рамлоу выцеловывал его горло, крепко сжав большие грубые ладони на его бицепсах. Он мог отодвинуться, конечно, мог. Но в то же время не мог, просто не мог. Он чувствовал жар и твердость прижимавшейся к нему груди Рамлоу, видел старые знакомые напряженные мускулы в прижимавшихся к его груди предплечьях, где рукава куртки немного задрались. — Что ты хочешь?

— Как насчет, — ответил Рамлоу, вылизывая горячие, влажные узоры по ключицам Стива расслабленным ртом, нижняя губа свободно скользила по коже Стива — Рамлоу откровенно поклонялся его телу — каждой крупице, до которой мог добраться — иначе нельзя было описать то, как двигался его язык, и те звуки, которые он издавал. — Как насчет, я сяду на кровать и буду смотреть, как ты раздеваешься. Медленно. Покажи мне все. Ты же любишь это, правда… — Зубы Рамлоу царапнули стык шеи и плеча Стива, вызвав стадо мурашек. — ...Ммм, ты любишь, любишь находиться голым перед папочкой, правда? Любишь радовать папочку своим горячим, развратным телом, да?

Стив проглотил очередной стон.  
— Нам обязательно?.. — Рамлоу запустил язык под воротник его рубашки. — Боже. Нам обязательно играть в эти игры? Ты не можешь просто трахнуть меня, Рамлоу?

Рамлоу резко вскинул голову. Одна рука отпустила плечо Стива и туго сжала его подбородок.  
— О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Ну же. — Он отвесил Стиву болезненную пощечину. Тот охнул, покачнулся. А когда выдохнул, то это прозвучало как _«блядь, да»_. Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и снова сжал его подбородок. — Скажи, лапуля, тебе когда-нибудь удавалось убедить папочку трахнуть тебя такими словами?

Стив уставился в горячие, мерцающие глаза Рамлоу, понимая, что тонет в возбуждении, понимая, что это написано на нем огромными буквами. Все кончилось. Он боролся с этим. Он проиграл, сказав:  
— Ладно. Ладно. Всё, что ты хочешь.

Рамлоу опустил руки и отвернулся. Пересек комнату, чтобы усесться на кровати, на ходу стягивая куртку и бросая ее на пол. Под ней обнаружилась белая майка. Стив видел каждый мускул в сильных твердых руках, линию его плеч. Стив помнил, как эти руки удерживали его внизу, удерживали Рамлоу сверху. Удерживали Рамлоу над ним, пока тот его трахал. Эти мускулы напрягались, удерживая вес Рамлоу, пока он трахал Стива. Стив любил эти руки. Рамлоу облизал губы, глядя на Стива.  
— Раздевайся. Медленно, — сказал он. — Заставь меня захотеть тебя.

— Ты уже… — Стив сглотнул, — уже меня хочешь.

Рамлоу фыркнул.  
— Тогда заставь меня захотеть тебя уничтожить.

 

* * *

Телефон Стива зазвонил, когда он шел по парковке. Он ответил, сказав «Роджерс», не глядя на имя звонившего. Не так много людей знали этот номер.

— Кэп! Видел, как ты пускал слюни. Ты хотел его поцеловать, да? Ты хуже, чем я думал.

— Рамлоу, я… — Стив огляделся, почти ожидая, что тот может выйти к нему откуда-то.

— Ты хотел поцеловать его, облизать, или подрочить об него, а?

— У тебя не должно быть этого номера. Это личный номер. — Голос Стива дрожал. Он сел в свою машине.

— А это личный разговор. Ты уже дрочил на эту картину? Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне, когда ласкаешь свой член.

И это было правдой. Каждый раз, кончая, он видел лицо Рамлоу за закрытыми веками, его хищную улыбку, его откровенные обещания жестокости, жесткого секса, сексуального унижения и воплощения всех грязных порочных вещей, которые Рамлоу с насмешкой заставил бы Стива выпрашивать — вещей, которых Стив жаждал, вещей, о которых Рамлоу каким-то образом знал, что Стив их жаждет. Стив тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя себя так, будто он проглатывает собственное желание.  
— Рамлоу, мы не можем просто…  
Потому что, серьезно, Стив ожидал вечера в баре, или обеда, после которого они бы поехали к нему домой, чтобы забраться в его кровать и сделать это правильно, как полагается. Но Рамлоу не предложил ему ничего, кроме ботинка между ног, когда ему это не было нужно.

— Так вот, насчет этого, Кэп. — Голос Рамлоу неожиданно зазвучал опаснее, достаточно, чтобы заставить член Стива дернуться. — О твоем онанизме. Ты всерьез пожалеешь о предоставленном мной шансе, когда я предложил тебе подрочить. Какое-то время тебе не доведется этого сделать. Потому что, отныне, я хочу, чтобы ты делал это только для меня.

— Ч...что?

— Никакой дрочки. Без разрешения. Ты понял меня?

Стив видел себя в зеркале. Его скулы заливал румянец. Его член тяжело лежал в белье.  
— Что? Рамлоу, я не буду спрашивать у тебя разрешение подрочить.

— Да, будешь, сладкий. Будешь.

Стив пытался возразить, но понял, что Рамлоу повесил трубку, так что вместо этого он откинул голову и закрыл глаза. У него кружилась голова — его член стал чертовски твердым от этого приказа, от обыденной мрачности тона, от предположения, что он подчинится, от того факта, что он собирался подчиниться…

Он хотел передернуть прямо там, и громко застонал от мысли, что теперь он не мог.

 

* * *

Стив снял с себя худи. Он не стал это делать каким-то особенным способом — просто расстегнул молнию и стянул ее с плеч. Рамлоу закатил глаза, как будто с трудом мог это вытерпеть.

— Нельзя сексуально снять толстовку, — сказал Стив.

Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
— Постарайся получше с рубашкой, — сказал он и провел языком по верхним зубам.

Стив скрестил руки, ухватился за край рубашки и начал медленно тянуть ее вверх, открывая тело. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Рамлоу, показывая ему напряженный живот с узкой полоской волос. Он позволил своему языку скользнуть по губам, а затем оставил рот приоткрытым, и его дыхание выходило короткими мелкими облачками.

— О да. — Рамлоу расставил ноги шире и накрыл свой член через ткань. — Да, блядь. Вот так, ты хочешь этого. Скажи, как сильно ты хочешь быть оттраханным.

— Я хочу быть оттраханным, — повторил Стив. Это не было ложью. Его член пульсировал и тек, моча трусы. — Я очень сильно хочу быть оттраханным. — Он секунду смотрел на Рамлоу. — Ты трахнешь меня? Пожалуйста. Трахнешь?

По лицу Рамлоу расплылась победная, похабная улыбка.  
— Возможно. Если ты очень хорошо попросишь. Снимай уже эту долбаную рубашку. Покажи мне свои долбаные сиськи. — Лицо Стива раскраснелось, ноги задрожали. Он неуклюже стянул рубашку через голову и уронил ее, свел руки за спиной, показывая Рамлоу свое тело — голова опущена вниз, взгляд направлен вверх сквозь ресницы. Рамлоу продолжал улыбаться. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты станешь еще привлекательнее, золотце, — тихо, с придыханием сказал тот. — Теперь остальное. Снимай нахрен все вещи. Я хочу тебя голым — ты всегда помнишь свое место, когда ты голый, малыш. Всегда помнил.

Стиву нечего было возразить. Он стянул с себя штаны, по дороге избавившись от носков и кроссовок. Когда он выпрямился — обнаженный, с крепко стоящим членом, — он знал, знал наверняка, что фотографии Рамлоу больше не имели никакого отношения к происходившему. И был ли смысл прятать это? Он хотел. Рамлоу лениво скользнул взглядом по его телу, он также медленно поглаживал свой член, бездумно водя языком по расслабленному рту.  
— О да, — сказал он. — Не напрягай свою хорошенькую головку, детка, папочка как следует вымесит это дерьмо. — Он пошевелил бровями в омерзительном обещании. — Хочешь знать, что я с тобой сделаю, ты хочешь знать, а? — Стив едва качнул головой, бессмысленно, потому что Рамлоу продолжил говорить. — Я положу тебя на эту кровать, и я буду водить моим мокрым языком по твоей грязной, отчаявшейся дырке, пока ты не взмолишься о моем члене. Ты будешь кричать сегодня для папочки, сладкий? — Рамлоу перевел дух и уставился на Стива. — Ха. Глупый вопрос, конечно, будешь.

И Стив не мог ничего поделать, он отвел взгляд от Рамлоу, посмотрел вниз на свой текущий член и прошептал:  
— Да, папочка.

 

* * *

 

 

**Глава 4**

 

Стив делал, как ему было велено, даже не зная, почему, не позволяя себе задуматься об этом. Он обнаружил, что стал избегать тех мест, успокаивающих точек в своей жизни, где обычно предавался онанизму. Ему это почти нравилось — на самом деле нравилось — нравилось следовать приказам. Это было своего рода приятным.

Как и другие вещи.

Когда он не трогал свой член в душе, он вместо этого думал о Рамлоу, о том, как тот будет им доволен. Когда он не мог заснуть без разрядки, то позволял себе пару раз провести ладонью по головке ноющего члена. Он представлял, что это была рука Рамлоу, что это он ласкал его, дразнил его, отказывая в разрядке, это заставляло его заскулить, перекатиться на живот и вжаться лицом в подушку, разочаровано прижимая пах к матрасу.

Через три дня он пересёкся с Рамлоу в коридоре и не прошел мимо с кивком и мурашками от удовольствия, как сделал это несколько дней назад. Он развернулся и последовал за ним.

Рамлоу, вероятно, знал о присутствии Стива, _наверняка_ об этом знал. Он привел Стива в крошечную кладовку, полную моющих средств, развернулся, когда Стив закрыл дверь, и прижал его к ней.

Голова Стива запрокинулась, когда жесткое бедро Рамлоу нажало между его дрожащими ногами, губы слегка приоткрылись. У него стоял, но у него встал в ту же секунду, как он шагнул за Рамлоу в коридоре.

Рамлоу сжал пальцы на запястьях Стива, прижимая их к двери, и на секунду Стив закрыл глаза; открыв их, он увидел жестокую ухмылку.  
— Привет, сладкий. Как дела? — спросил тот, медленно, с нажимом, ведя бедром вверх, чтобы прижать к основанию члена Стива.

Голос Стива звучал высоким, постыдно просительным:  
— Рамлоу, мне надо кончить. Можно?

Рамлоу взял подбородок Стива в ладонь и прижался еще ближе. Спина Стива вжималась в дверь, они прижимались друг к другу на уровне груди, бедро Рамлоу давило еще выше между его ног, и Стив чувствовал, что у Рамлоу тоже стоит.  
— Правда? — протянул тот, широко распахнув глаза. Губы Стива дрогнули. Он хотел, чтобы Рамлоу поцеловал его, как тогда в туалете. — Правда, сладкий?

Стив кивнул и шевельнулся, чтобы еще раз потереться о бедро Рамлоу, но его тело было крепко прижато к двери каморки, Рамлоу чуть сдавил его подбородок, и Стив перестал двигаться, вместо этого непреднамеренно издав тихий, беспомощный скулеж, как печальный щенок.

— О, — покачал головой Рамлоу, изображая на лице скорбь. — Неужели?

Стив тяжело дышал. Это было… это было безнадежно.  
— Пожалуйста, — отчаянно выдохнул он. — Рамлоу, мне надо кончить. Пожалуйста, разреши мне кончить.

Рамлоу чуть отстранился, поднял свободную руку и поскреб заросший щетиной подбородок.  
— Да, ладно. Но не здесь, любовничек. Не в грёбаном шкафу. Это будет чересчур, да, снежная королева?

Стив поёжился. Что это сейчас было? Это поддразнивание? Это сексуально? Рамлоу смеялся над ним, измученным тремя днями без возможности расслабиться. Но он мог, он знал это наверняка, просто оттолкнуть Рамлоу… пробить им чертову стену и пойти передёрнуть в туалете. Но он не собирался это делать. Он знал это. Он спросил:  
— Где тогда?

— Вечером. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя в той чудесной форме, так что надень ее. Придешь ко мне, я сброшу адрес. — Рамлоу наклонился и поцеловал Стива в висок. — Ты будешь умолять об этом, сладкий. Ты будешь умолять.

Ноги Стива были слабыми как вода. И когда Рамлоу протянул руку за него и взялся за ручку двери, Стив качнулся в сторону и позволил ему уйти.

 

* * *

— Ты помнишь их, сладкий?

Стив на животе раскинулся на отельной кровати. Рамлоу сидел на нем верхом, покачивая в воздухе перед его лицом чем-то знакомым.

— Наручники, — ровно произнес Стив.

— Папочкины наручники. — Стив издал тихий ворчащий звук в ответ и с трудом удержался, чтобы не обернуться через плечо на ухмылку, которую он легко мог себе представить. — Да, ты помнишь. Значит, помнишь и правила, так? — Рамлоу положил ладонь на плечо Стива и наклонился. Стив чувствовал, как твердый член Рамлоу прижался к его пояснице. — Сломаешь их, — Рамлоу застегнул браслет вокруг правого запястья Стива, затем продел цепь через раму кровати. — Папочка будет недоволен. — Он застегнул второй браслет. У Стива сбилось дыхание, как и раньше, и он почувствовал, как дернулись бедра Рамлоу. — О да. — Рот Рамлоу был рядом с ухом Стива горячим дыханием и намеком на прикосновение языка. — Тебе по-прежнему это нравится, да, большой парень? Нравится контроль. Ты по-прежнему думаешь обо мне, наяривая свой хер, лапушка? По-прежнему делаешь так, как научил тебя папочка? — Одна из рук Рамлоу заскользила вниз по телу Стива, скользкие пальцы размазывали смазку по его дырке, пока язык дразнил его ухо.

— Нихрена, — выплюнул Стив, задыхаясь, почти вибрируя — и зная, что его возмущение было бы гораздо более убедительным, если бы он не толкался вверх навстречу каждому прикосновению смазанных пальцев.

— Не, не верю в это, Кэп. Я помню, каким ты был. Давай, ты все еще думаешь обо мне. Ты хочешь мои пальцы в себя? — Рамлоу прикусил кончик уха Стива.

Стив отстранился и вжался лицом в подушку.  
— Не надо, — пробормотал он. — Не надо, не надо.

— Давай, сладкий. Я даже пальцами тебя трахать не буду, пока ты не скажешь мне правду. Если ты хочешь поупрямиться и поиграть в стойкого солдатика, без проблем, никто тебе не запрещает, но мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно я получу то, что хочу. Ты не можешь сопротивляться мне.

Средний палец Рамлоу выводил ленивые круги вокруг входа Стива, делая его таким мокрым, что становилось ужасно стыдно. Но его бедра подрагивали, и ему отчаянно хотелось заполучить эти пальцы, что угодно, в себя.  
— Иногда, — ответил Стив, уткнувшись в подушку. — Иногда, когда я устал и хочу сделать это по-быстрому. Я думаю о тебе. Все еще. Я все еще думаю о тебе.

— Угу. О чем ты думаешь? — Средний палец скользнул в Стива, только первой фалангой, но этого хватило заставить его охнуть, заставить его соски затвердеть, заставить его дернуть руками в наручниках. — Давай, солнышко, ты знаешь, чего я жду.

Стив перевел дыхание и расслабился на мгновение, прежде чем признаться:  
— О папочке, — сказал он на долгом выдохе. — Я думаю о тебе, папочка. Блять. Ох, черт. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня повторять это.

— И что папочка делает с тобой, милый? — спросил в ответ Рамлоу, давая Стиву чуть больше, чуть глубже, добавляя второй палец.

— Трахает меня.

— Лжец. — Рамлоу нашел простату Стива и провел по ней подушечкой пальца.

— О боже! — вскрикнул Стив, дергаясь в наручниках, чувствуя как резко налился его член. — Он шлепает меня, — выдавил он со всхлипом. — Я думаю о том, как ты шлепаешь меня. Черт. Вот же черт. — Его голос пропадал и возвращался, пока Рамлоу продолжал поглаживать его простату снова и снова. — Зовешь меня плохим мальчиком и наказываешь меня. Это помогает мне кончить. Боже, это помогает мне кончить.

Рамлоу вставил в Стива третий палец, и у того защипало в глазах от подступивших слез.  
— Не вздумай останавливаться, сладкий, — прошептал он. — Расскажи мне всё. И назови мое гребаное имя.

Наступила долгая пауза. Тишина, заполненная пошлым, влажным звуком пальцев Рамлоу, трахающих Стива... Довольных выдохов Стива... А потом....  
— Когда я хочу кончить. Когда я касаюсь себя, я думаю о тебе, папочка. Папочка, о боже, я думаю о том, как ты шлепаешь меня сначала и зовешь плохим мальчиком. Говоришь, что я заслужил это, что мне нужно это. Что мне нужен папочкин надзор. Заставляешь меня подтвердить это. Кто я, какой я грязный. А потом, ох, оооох, я вспоминаю о том, какими жесткими и грубыми были твои руки, папочка. Как ты растирал ими мою избитую задницу между ударами, делая еще больнее. Как больно ты бил. И как ты шлепал меня, пока я не начинал плакать, умоляя: «Пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста, перестань. Я буду хорошим, я буду послушным. Пожалуйста, остановись.» Господи, Рамлоу, трахни меня. Пожалуйста.

— Ха. И что? Тебе нужен папочкин надзор, Кэп? Тебе нужен мой член в тебе, указывающий тебе твое место, говорящий, кто ты? Ты скучал по мне, сладкий? А? — Рамлоу высвободил из него пальцы, и Стив почувствовал, как он смещается на кровати. А затем этот проклятый грязный рот снова оказался возле его уха. — Ты скучал по мне, малыш? Скучал по папочке? А? Да, малыш? — Рамлоу пристроил головку своего члена к дырке Стива, продолжая говорить. Стив чувствовал его там, толстый, твердый, готовый. Руки Рамлоу раскрывали его для этого.

— Да, — выдохнул он практически без голоса. — Да, папочка, да.

— Угадай что, сладкий? — спросил Рамлоу, толкнувшись в Стива медленным, долгим чудесным движением, растягивая Стива и заставляя его запрокинуть голову и заскулить, когда Рамлоу тихо рыкнул: — Папочка дома.

 

* * *

 

 

**Глава 5**

 

Вынув мундир из пакета, Стив задался вопросом, сойдется ли он на нем. Он не надевал его с тех пор, как присутствовал на открытии детского госпиталя восемь месяцев назад. Но форма села нормально, только немного тянула в плечах, где он наработал мускулатуру.

У него немного покалывало шею на загривке под воротником. Он не помнил, чтобы такое происходило раньше. Ему стало неуютно находится в форме, только когда он припарковался снаружи.

Закрыв дверь, Рамлоу повернулся к Стиву, оглядел его с ног до головы и грязно выдохнул: «Охуеть, бля». Стиву нравилось — нравилось, когда на него так смотрели. Рамлоу стоял, облокотившись о стеклянную панель двери, и не отпускал взгляд Стива, доставая из штанов свой член. Приоткрыв рот и прикрыв глаза, он начала лениво поглаживать себя, совсем легко, как будто просто не мог удержаться, как будто Стив в его мундире был невозможно привлекательной, случайно попавшейся на глаза порнографией...

Стив не знал, что ему делать. Его собственный член был твердым как сталь, но он знал, что ему не позволено его касаться. Казалось, что Рамлоу, лениво дрочивший себе, показывал Стиву то, что ему не давали делать. Затем Рамлоу улыбнулся, словно прочел его мысли. Его зубы выглядели острее, чем у обычного человека. Он сказал:  
— Становись на колени и соси мой хер, Капитан Америка.

Стив расправил плечи.  
— Не зови меня так, Брок.

— Извини. — Руки Рамлоу все еще гладили его член, не дроча, лишь легонько лаская, делая его твердым и готовым. — Становись на колени и соси мой хер, Стив. — Он кивнул на свой пах. — Я знаю, что ты думал об этом, лапушка. Тебе запретили твой член, так что ты мечтал о моем, правда? Каким он будет на вкус, с какой силой я буду заталкивать его в тебя. Да? Как я заставлю тебя давиться им?

Стив поджал губы, глотая всхлип. Потому что, боже, это было правдой. Он мало о чем мог думать сегодня днем. О густом, соленом вкусе во рту. Прошло столько времени с... прошло чертовски много времени. Он хотел член Рамлоу себе в рот так, как никогда ничего не хотел. Больше, чем хотел кончить прямо сейчас. Твердый. Твердый глубоко в его глотке, чтобы давиться и пускать слюни.

Рамлоу облизал ладонь, сверкнув длинным розовым языком, и начал кругами водить по головке своего члена.  
— Ты так и будешь стоять там и пялиться весь день, сладкий? Ну же? — И этого хватило. Стив, выдохнув, упал перед Рамлоу на колени и потянулся к его члену. Рамлоу хлопнул его по рукам. — Уверен, ты сможешь сделать это, не используя руки, Кэп. — Он подмигнул.

Стив посмотрел вверх. Рамлоу выглядел потрясающе с этого ракурса, возвышаясь над коленопреклоненным Стивом. Крепкий торс и скулы, подобные ангельским крыльям. Член Стива тек, пачкая его штаны.  
— Я не знаю, — едва слышно выдохнул он. — Я никогда не пробовал.  
Он сосал член. Дело было не в этом. Это никогда не происходило вот так, никогда с кем-то настолько настойчивым и конкретным. У Стива ныл член. Боже, как он хотел кончить.

Рамлоу легко прислонился к двери.  
— Готов поспорить, ты сможешь, Кэп. Я видел вещи, которые ты вытворяешь.

Стив сложил руки за спиной, ему показалось, что это логичное для них место, но он отметил тихий довольный звук, изданный Рамлоу, когда он так сделал. Он подался головой вперед и взял в рот головку члена Рамлоу, тихо застонав от ее горькой твердости. Когда он вдохнул запах, его собственный член болезненно вздрогнул, крепко прижимаясь к животу, но Стив знал, что не стоит пытаться поправить его. Он скользнул губами по всей длине члена Рамлоу.

Когда он взял его целиком, руки Рамлоу вплелись в волосы Стива, крепко сжимая пряди и удерживая его на месте, пока Рамлоу толкался членом в рот Стива — начав медленно, но постепенно становясь всё жестче. Стив не шевелил руками и старался принять всё — Рамлоу сделал десять, может быть, двенадцать, размеренных толчков, прежде чем начал вколачиваться членом в его глотку каждый раз с такой силой, что дверь за его спиной гремела и скрипела. Это и низкие рыки Рамлоу и всхлипы Стива, боровшегося за каждый вдох — всё смешивалось в отвратительный ритмичный напев, похабный перестук, нарастающий в своей интенсивности.

Стив охнул. И тогда Рамлоу двинулся вперед вместе с толчком с такой силой, что Стив отклонился назад, удерживаемый на месте только руками в его волосах. Он опустил ладони на колючий ковер позади себя, чтобы опереться, заворчав и выгнув спину, и Рамлоу двинулся за ним, запирая тело Стива в ловушку.

С одиноким _«да»_ Рамлоу обхватил затылок Стива и начал трахать его лицо с такой жестокостью, что от тряски и нехватки воздуха у того поплыло перед глазами. Стив стонал и стонал, пуская слюни, как прохудившийся кран, двигая бедрами как зверь, жаждущий большего, опрокинутый навзничь и используемый как горячая дырка. Рамлоу нажал ботинком между раздвинутыми ногами Стива, в то же время передвигая руку с его затылка, чтобы гладить и ласкать его влажные губы, до невозможности широко растянутые вокруг члена Рамлоу.

С низким, полным желания стоном, Стив потерся о ботинок Рамлоу. Спустя два скользящих движения его тяжелого твердого члена о ботинок, оргазм, живший в Стиве несколько дней, запросился на свободу.  
— Боже, — прошептал он вокруг члена Рамлоу. Его губы скользили по пальцам Рамлоу, где тот гладил его, прижимая рот Стива к своему члену. — Боже, блядь.

Рамлоу наклонился ближе и произнес низким и ласковым голосом:  
— Не смей кончать, сладкий. Ты должен умолять меня об этом, помнишь? И я знаю, что ты хочешь умолять меня, так что держи свой поганый хер под контролем.

Стив охнул. Он заставил свой член замереть возле ботинка Рамлоу, но тот держал его прямо там, твердо и мучительно для его члена. А потом Рамлоу кончил с рывком и вскриком, кончил в рот Стива, вытаскивая и выплескиваясь Стиву на язык, губы, щеки.

Стив оставался на своем месте, согнувшимся на полу, пока Рамлоу восстанавливал дыхание. Он позволил семени остаться там, куда оно попало, слизнув лишь небольшую каплю, попавшую в уголок его рта.

Рамлоу застегнул штаны и улыбнулся половинкой рта.  
— Ты хочешь кончить сейчас, сладкий?

Стив молча кивнул. Он расправил плечи, запарившись в колючей форме. Сперма Рамлоу капала с его подбородка на медные пуговицы.

— Я, правда, не знаю, — Рамлоу помолчал, ведя рукой по волосам. — Думаю, мне хватило. Не вижу необходимости смотреть на это.

Сердце Стива упало.  
— Что? Ч-что?

— Я передумал. — Рамлоу наклонил голову в излюбленной хищной манере, улыбнулся по-волчьи. — Я не хочу позволять тебе кончить, Кэп. Мне нравится, когда ты в таком отчаянии.

* * *

— Ты сегодня кончишь на моем хуе, золотце, — рыкнул Рамлоу, сильнее вколачиваясь в Стива, заставив запрокинуть голову, запустив обе руки в волосы, дергая так, будто он скакал на лошади. — Не думай, будто я забыл об этом.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Стив, выгибая спину так, что он глядел в потолок, перед глазами плыло от того, как ему было хорошо. Он даже не знал, о чем просил, только, ох, хоть что-нибудь. Он встряхнул наручники, пытаясь найти что-то, что мог контролировать. Его тело полностью подчинялось Рамлоу. Двигалось для него, открывалось для каждого прикосновения, каждого толчка. Член Стива, твердый и истекающий смазкой, плотно прижимался его животом к грязному покрывалу. Каждый толчок, который Рамлоу делал в напряженное, крепко стискиваемое тело, протаскивал головку члена Стива по его животу и кровати. Он издал тихий стон, переросший в ноющий плач, в дрожащий отчаянный всхлип.

Одна из рук Рамлоу скользнула к лицу Стива.  
— Эй, перестань, сладкий. Ты думаешь, я не помню, как делать тебе хорошо, детка? Папочка не забывает о таких вещах. — Вторая рука тоже задвигалась, ослабив жестокую хватку в волосах, обе ладони Рамлоу скользнули по лицу, затем по горлу, а затем туго легли вокруг шеи. Стив опустил лицо в постель, зная, что будет дальше.

— Ох, — это было единственным, что успел издать Стив, прежде чем Рамлоу начал душить его, продолжая трахать, и бедра Стива превратились в желе. Ему было хорошо. Это было очень-очень сладко, грустно, щемяще тоскливо и красиво. Как ожившее воспоминание. Жестокость, с которой Рамлоу трахал его, боль, которую он ему причинял, то, как он душил его до слепоты — Стив скучал по этому. Он даже не позволял себе думать об этом, но, ох, он скучал по этому, сладостному как грех.

Несколько мгновений Стив задыхался и пускал слюни в подушку, потом Рамлоу переместил одну руку, и Стив судорожно вдохнул, когда Рамлоу изменил их положение, поднимая Стива вверх, выгибая так, что они оказались прижаты друг к другу, спина Стива к груди Рамлоу. Предплечьем одной руки Рамлоу снова перекрыл Стиву воздух, а вторую опустил вниз и протолкнул в него один палец вдобавок к своему члену, говоря:  
— Папочка не забыл, как ты это любишь, сладкий.  
Пальцы Рамлоу грязно выглаживали Стива изнутри, рука напряглась, сильнее, еще сильнее, и, почувствовав, как меркнет его сознание, Стив кончил, выгнувшись в руках Рамлоу. Кончил с криком. Потерянный.

Прошло какое-то время, но, когда ощущение утратило остроту, Рамлоу не отпустил его. Он толкнул Стива обратно вниз на постель, накрыл собой, положив обе руки ему на плечи для большей устойчивости и продолжил его трахать. Стив закричал от боли, он все еще был слишком чувствительным. Ощущений было слишком много. Слишком много, и все-таки было что-то до жути приятное в том, как Стив беспомощно бился в наручниках, пытаясь облегчить бесконечный передоз членом Рамлоу.

И, даже в этом ошеломлении, всё, чего хотел Стив, это услышать знакомый, тихий, грязный звук, который Рамлоу всегда издавал, кончая.

— Папочка, — сумел выдавить он. — О боже, папочка, пожалуйста. Кончи в меня, пожалуйста. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь.

И тогда Рамлоу наклонился над Стивом, продолжая медленно его трахать, прижался губами к его уху и прошептал:  
— Хорошо, условия сделки, Кэп. Теперь у тебя есть выбор. Вариант первый — я выхожу из твоей сладкой задницы, одеваюсь, ухожу, додрачиваю дома на эти чудесные воспоминания, которыми ты меня снабдил, а потом удаляю фотографии твоего приятеля.. — Рамлоу остановился перевести дух, и Стив, сбитый с толку, заставил себя сосредоточиться на его словах. Фотографии. — Или, — продолжил Рамлоу. — Я вытаскиваю и кончаю тебе на лицо, потом иду домой и удаляю фотографии. Тебе выбирать. Результат один и тот же. Вопрос только в том, хочешь ли ты, чтобы папочка спустил на тебя перед тем, как он попрощается. — Рамлоу опустил голову и поцеловал сгиб плеча Стива. — Так что ты хочешь, детка?

 

* * *

Стив сидел на корточках, беспомощна глядя на Рамлоу.  
— Но ты не можешь. Мне нужно. Мне нужно кончить. Рамлоу, пожалуйста.

Он смотрел, как язык Рамлоу скользнул по нижним зубам. Тот улыбался.  
— Папочка, — сказал он.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Что?

Рамлоу протянул руку и сжал подбородок Стива между большим и указательным пальцами, приподнимая, чтобы их взгляды были на одном уровне.  
— Назови меня папочкой, лапушка. Хорошо попроси и назови папочкой.

— Папочка? — голос Стива дрожал. Ему нравилось, как ощущалась рука Рамлоу, уверенно лежащая на его лице. Его член болел, а ноги были слабее, чем он когда-либо чувствовал. Даже тогда. Он сглотнул.

— Да, — ответил Рамлоу, тихо и ласково. — Да. Будь умницей и зови меня папочкой. Хорошенько попроси меня, назови папочкой, и мы посмотрим, что ты получишь.

Стив сглотнул.  
— Папочка.  
Слово странно звучало из его рта. Подрагивало на его губах. Он никогда… Никогда так никого раньше не называл.  
— Тебе это нравится?

— Да, — с усмешкой ответил Рамлоу, скребя ногтем большого пальца по подбородку Стива. — Очень, сладкий. Очень. Именно это мне нравится. Ты будешь так называть меня? — Его брови шевельнулись, словно это был настоящий вопрос. Словно у Стива по-настоящему был выбор. — Тебе нравится это?

Стив кивнул.  
— Да, — выдохнул он. — Да, мне тоже. Боже. Пожалуйста. — Он поерзал. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, папочка.

Рамлоу улыбнулся ему. Он выглядел чертовски красивым, когда был доволен, и его жестокая улыбка стала еще шире.  
— А ты хороший мальчик? Ты хороший мальчик у папочки, сладкий?

— Да. Да. — Стив с трудом кивнул, пальцы Рамлоу по-прежнему удерживали его подбородок. — Я хороший мальчик. Я папочкин хороший мальчик. — Он с трудом сглотнул. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить.

Рамлоу наклонил голову, будто обдумывал ответ. Он отпустил подбородок Стива и вытянул руки над головой.  
— Ха. Неплохо, — сказал он, потягиваясь, от чего часть его рубашки выпросталась из-под ремня. — Но тебе стоит еще потренироваться. Может быть, в следующий раз ты будешь умолять более старательно, чтобы получить разрешение кончить. — Стив лишь безмолвно смотрел на него. — Теперь, — произнес Рамлоу. — Теперь я скажу, что ты сделаешь дальше. Ты меня мило поцелуешь. Вот сюда. В щеку. И ты скажешь: «Спасибо, папочка, за то, что не разрешил мне кончить». — Он сжал руки на плечах Стива.

— Почему я должен благодарить тебя за это?

— Потому что тебя заводит делать то, что я тебе велю, сладкий. Теперь. Спасибо, папочка, что не дал мне кончить. Спасибо, что контролируешь меня.  
Рамлоу толкнул Стива вниз, и тот упал на четвереньки. Он застонал. Каждый кусочек его формы теперь обжигал как огонь.  
— Пожалуйста. Ты не можешь делать этого, не можешь. Папочка.

— Ты удивишься тому, что я могу делать, солнышко. И что ты захочешь, чтобы я сделал. — Рамлоу присел на корточки. В глазах Стива стояли слезы. Он поднял взгляд на Рамлоу, и тот постучал пальцем по своей небритой щеке. — Вот сюда, сладкий. Поцелуй папочку прямо сюда.

У Стива по лицу потекли слезы, он поднял голову, поцеловал Рамлоу, куда было велено, и произнес:  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, папочка, что не позволил мне кончить.

Позже, дома, Стив зашел в душ. Его член был ужасно твердым. Помывшись, он опустился на колени на пол кабинки и позволил воде стекать по нему. И он думал о ботинке Рамлоу на своем загривке.

* * *

— Кончи мне на лицо, — сказал Стив охрипшим от крика голосом.

— Что ты сказал, дорогой? — Горячее дыхание Рамлоу обжигало Стиву шею.

Тот задрожал.  
— Кончи мне на лицо. Папочка. До того, как ты уйдешь, пожалуйста, кончи мне на лицо.

Он буквально слышал, как ублюдок улыбается, как по его лицу расползается победное выражение. Рамлоу выиграл. Он знал, что он выиграл.  
— Да, вот об этой славной херне я говорил, — выдохнул Рамлоу в изгиб шеи Стива. — Ты по-прежнему знаешь, как быть хорошим мальчиком, правда?

Рамлоу расстегнул наручники. Стив перевернулся, и Рамлоу оседлал его плечи.

— Прикуси свои губки, сладкий. Выгляди для меня красиво.

К тому моменту, когда Рамлоу спустил Стиву на лицо, тот плакал от стыда.

 

* * *

 

 

**Глава 6**

 

На следующий день Рамлоу вошел в офис Стива, и у того моментально пересохло во рту. Он всю ночь провел без сна, не способный думать ни о чем, кроме своего пульсирующего члена, кроме того, как сильно он хотел прикоснуться к себе, как хотел кончить. Но он не стал. Он делал так, как ему было велено. Он не мог кончить, пока Рамлоу ему не разрешит.

Рамлоу прислонился к офисной двери, ухмыляясь Стиву. Он хорошо выглядел. Черная рубашка, черные брюки, мышцы на его руках, черты его лица. Стив не мог конкретно назвать, в чем именно было дело. Во всех этих вещах. И ни в одной из них — значение имело то, что Рамлоу делал и говорил. Член Стива дернулся.  
— Как у тебя дела, сладкий? — спросил Рамлоу, улыбаясь еще шире и делая ситуацию еще хуже. — Как проходит день?

— Ты знаешь… — Стив замолчал и сглотнул. Его соски сжались в твердые бусины от звука голоса Рамлоу. — Ты знаешь, что ты сделал, Брок. Ты знаешь, как я.

— Верно, верно, — ответил Рамлоу, кивая, словно только припоминая о произошедшем. — Так как тебе это? — Его голос стал чуть ниже. — И не зови меня так больше. Сними с себя рубашку. Покажи мне свои сиськи.

Взгляд Стива скользнул к двери и обратно к Рамлоу.  
— Ты запер? — спросил он. — Ты запер дверь?

Рамлоу взялся за ручку возле своего бедра и повернул. Дверь открылась. Рамлоу кинул взгляд через плечо и оставил дверь приоткрытой на пару сантиметров.  
— Неа, — ответил он. — Снимай рубашку. Еще больше задержек, и я оставлю тебя дальше развлекаться с запретом на дрочку.

Стив уставился на дверь.  
— Я не могу. Закрой дверь, и я все сделаю, но я не могу…  
Стив заткнулся, когда Рамлоу развернулся, собираясь уйти.  
— Нет, подожди!  
Рамлоу притормозил.  
— Подожди, подожди, я сделаю это.

Стив, тяжело дыша, стянул с себя рубашку. Рамлоу подошел ближе, оставив дверь едва приоткрытой. Когда рубашка упала на пол, Рамлоу уже стоял так близко, что мог коснуться его груди. Он медленно провел пальцем от горла Стива вниз к поясу его брюк.  
— Славно, — выдохнул Рамлоу, тихо и довольно. — Боже, ты точно знаешь, как заставить меня хотеть тебя. Чертово искушение.  
Рамлоу провел тыльной стороной ладони по натянувшейся ткани в паху Стива, по его ноющему, болезненно твердому члену.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Стив, — ты позволишь мне…

Рамлоу остановил Стива, накрыв его рот свободной ладонью.  
— Что, при открытой двери? Ты омерзителен. — Он запустил пальцы под пояс Стива, едва касаясь подушечками текущей головки его члена. — Куда кто угодно может заглянуть и увидеть тебя? Да? Ты этого хочешь, сладкий? — Стив глухо застонал под теплыми пальцами Рамлоу, и тот забрался второй рукой еще глубже ему в штаны, обхватывая кулаком его член. Стив снова застонал и толкнулся навстречу. — Такой охуенно жадный. — Рамлоу облизал верхнюю губу и вытащил руку. Освободив рот Стива, он принялся расстегивать его штаны. — Давай-ка разденем тебя, сладкий, — произнес он звенящим от похоти голосом. — Давай разденем тебя прямо в твоем офисе, куда кто угодно может заглянуть и увидеть, какая ты распутная шлюха.

Стив попытался сдержать ответный стон, но не справился. Он прошептал: «Не надо», но Рамлоу даже не посмотрел на него. Член Стива был ужасно твердым, и он не мог удержать свои бедра от движения. Его ноги дрожали, когда он позволил Рамлоу высвободить себя из брюк и белья, переступив через них и оставшись за своим большим солидным столом в одних ботинках и жетонах.

Рамлоу скомкал трусы Стива.  
— Вот, я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то услышал, как ты стонешь на моем члене, заглянул в эту дверь и увидел тебя. Давай, я тебе помогу с этим. — Он поднял ткань ко рту Стива. — Закуси это для меня, сладкий.

Стив послушно открыл рот, и Рамлоу затолкал ему между зубов скомканное белье. У него практически не было какого-то вкуса, но Стива обжигало унижением от того, что ему заткнули рот его же грязными трусами. Его глаза слезились от стыда, и все, что делал Рамлоу, причиняло еще чуть больше боли, заставляло хотеть прикосновений еще чуть сильнее.

— Теперь садись, солнышко.

Стив уселся и поднял взгляд на Рамлоу.  
— Ты помнишь, что я велел тебе сделать. — Рамлоу откинулся на стол Стива и поднял обутую в ботинок ногу на край стула, давя на его ноги, пока Стив не был вынужден широко развести бедра. Глаза Рамлоу довольно вспыхнули. — Кивни, если помнишь.

Стив посмотрел на ботинок Рамлоу, устроившийся между его разведенными бедрами, близко прижимающий его твердый, мокрый член. Он кивнул.

— Тогда давай, лапушка, — сказал Рамлоу. — Подрочи об него. Кончи, дроча о мой гребаный ботинок.

Стив сдвинулся по сидению вперед. Как только его член коснулся пыльного мыска ботинка, он вздрогнул, запрокинул голову, через затыкавшую его рот ткань прорвался стон. Он почти не дотрагивался до себя четыре дня. Даже это казалось роскошью, насыщенной и приятной. Он терся членом о грубую, незнакомую кожу.

— Вот так, солнышко, — подбодрил его Рамлоу, глядя вниз. По его скулам растекался румянец, нижняя губа блестела. — Вот так. Потрись об него. Потрись о папочкин ботинок. Покажи, как сильно ты его хочешь.

Стив посмотрел на Рамлоу. Он громко застонал за кляпом и попытался выглядеть максимально отчаявшимся. Прямо за Рамлоу ему была видна приоткрытая дверь и коридор за нею. Кто угодно мог увидеть его, пройдя мимо. Кто угодно. Это заставило его член дернуться, как будто сквозь него пропустили ток.  
— О да, — произнес Рамлоу, пока Стив терся об него. — Да, да, вот так, умничка.

Ему было хорошо, чертовски хорошо. Кожа ботинка была твердой, а угол движения неудобным, но Стиву безумно сильно нужно было кончить, он был очень, очень близко, он смотрел вверх на Рамлоу, пуская слюни в собственные трусы. Хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы он вздрогнул, выплескиваясь белыми струями на ботинок Рамлоу. Оргазм, прошивший его, оказался сильнее и дольше любого, который он мог припомнить.

Прежде, чем Стив прекратил трястись и задыхаться, Рамлоу бережно вытащил кляп у него изо рта и сказал:  
— Ты приберешь бардак за собой без напоминания, или мне придется тебя наказать, сладкий?

* * *

Стив ничего не сказал Рамлоу, когда слез с кровати и прошел мимо него в ванную. У него в животе словно лежала ледяная глыба. Он очень долго стоял под душем, растирая лицо.

Это было самой худшей, самой унизительной, самой отвратительной ночью в его жизни. И он не хотел, чтобы она кончалась.

Он не хотел, чтобы это кончалось.

Когда он вышел из душа, прикрывшись самым крохотным из найденных полотенец, Рамлоу уже не было. Но, когда он опустился на кровать, его телефон завибрировал, сообщая о входящем тексте.

Теперь этот номер знал только Рамлоу.

_Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?_

* * *

Стив опустил голову и тщательно слизал каждый след спермы с ботинка Рамлоу. Он никогда раньше не пробовал собственное семя на вкус, но оно не сильно отличалось от Рамлоу. Не очень приятный, солоновато-горький и чуть мыльный, с привкусом кожи, мускусным и кислым. Стива все еще трясло после оргазма, тело протряхивало, пока язык скользил по ботинку, однако эту задачу чрезвычайно приятной делало пристальное внимание Рамлоу. Тот следил за ним, тяжело дыша, не сдерживая порой коротких стонов. Когда Стив понял, что тихие, полупроглоченные стоны вырываются, если он поворачивает голову, открывая Рамлоу вид на свой язык, скользящий по ботинку, он стал делать так чаще. Ему нравилось, как он заводил Рамлоу. Когда он закончил, он поднял голову, демонстрируя Рамлоу распухший рот и липкое лицо. Он облизал губы.

— Боже, — пробормотал Рамлоу, пялясь на него. — Ебаный боже. — Он дотронулся до подбородка Стива едва заметно трясущейся рукой, поднимая его выше. — Ложись на свой стол, лапушка, — тихо сказал он. — Папочке пора выебать тебя.

Стив посмотрел на Рамлоу под гулкий стук собственного сердца. Кинул взгляд на приоткрытую дверь. Посмотрел на откровенно стоящий в штанах член Рамлоу. И кивнул без единого слова.

Рамлоу подвинулся, давая Стиву встать и наклониться над столом. Ему было холодно под животом, подрагивающий член был придавлен к гладкой поверхности. Стив протянул руки и ухватился за дальний край, глядя поверх ковра, покрывавшего пол, на приоткрытую дверь.

Через мгновение Стив охнул, когда чем-то смазанные пальцы Рамлоу дотронулись до его задницы, мягко пробежались по расщелине, чуть подрагивая, замерев лишь на секунду, и скользнули дальше мимо его дырки. Рамлоу переносил влагу со своих пальцев на Стива, делая его гладким и скользким. Он повторял это движение снова и снова, пока Стив не начал ахать каждый раз, когда пальцы Рамлоу задевали его дырку.

— Ты что-то хочешь, сладкий? — спросил Рамлоу, давая своим пальцам задержаться подольше, быстро обводя вокруг входа.

— Пожалуйста, — тихим и слабым голосом произнес Стив. — Пожалуйста, засунь их в меня.

В голосе Рамлоу прозвучала довольная улыбка.  
— В тебе когда-нибудь раньше было что-нибудь?

— Нет, нет, но я хочу, боже, пожалуйста.

Рамлоу тер вход Стива подушечкой одного из пальцев, снова и снова. Медленно. Он наклонился, прижимаясь одетой грудью к обнаженной спине. Его рот коснулся уха Стива. Стив крякнул, когда горячий вес сильнее вдавил его член в край стола.  
— Умоляй об этом. Ты помнишь, как это делать.

— Я умоляю, умоляю, — отозвался Стив, путая и проглатывая слова. Он был в отчаянии. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Засунь их в меня.

Язык Рамлоу лизнул ухо Стива.  
— Это не мольбы. Назови мое гребаное имя, сладкий.

— Брок, пожалуйста…

Рамлоу скользнул ладонью по заднице Стива и больно сжал ее, впиваясь ногтями в мясо. Стив закричал, больше от удивления, чем от боли.  
— Не выебывайся мне тут. Я, блядь, сказал тебе не называть меня так. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Пожалуйста, — заныл Стив, напуганный и восторженный. — Пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста. Вставь их в меня, папочка. — Он терся членом о стол, пока говорил это.

Довольный смешок Рамлоу обжег ему ухо, заставляя нутро поджаться от стыда, но он получил, что хотел. Рамлоу вставил в него два скользких пальца.

Стив застонал и с силой подался назад.

— Нет, — сказал Рамлоу, запуская свободную руку в волосы Стива, удерживая его на месте. — Ты получаешь то, что тебе даёт папочка.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Стив, вжимаясь лицом в поверхность стола. — Больше. Больше, папочка, сильнее.

Рамлоу проигнорировал его, продолжив трахать его медленно и осторожно, заставляя его извиваться, и всхлипывать, и дрожать, не давая ему достаточно, пока Стив полностью не обезумел.

Наконец, довольно хмыкнув, Рамлоу отпустил волосы Стива и отодвинулся. Стив не мог себе представить, что он будет делать дальше. Он не занял позицию, предполагающую секс. Он стек на пол за Стивом. Все, что Стив мог предположить, это что Рамлоу зачем-то изучает его, всматриваясь в его ноющую, жадную дырку. Эта мысль заставила его затрястись.

А потом он почувствовал. Влажное и горячее. Язык Рамлоу. Язык Рамлоу скользнул по нему, и он вскрикнул от неожиданного удовольствия.

— Вот так, сладкий, вот так, — голос Рамлоу был хриплым от похоти. — Тебе это понравится. Поверь мне.

Стив застонал в ответ, и Рамлоу снова лизнул его, медленно и уверенно. Стив попытался податься навстречу, и Рамлоу ухватил его за обе ягодицы, широко разводя их и удерживая на месте. Зафиксированный таким образом Стив совершенно не мог ничего контролировать. Когда Рамлоу снова лизнул его, прикосновение оказалось быстрее и мягче. Он медленно наращивал темп, пока Стив беспомощно вжимался лицом в стол и скулил от стыда и удовольствия.

Язык Рамлоу был беспощадным. Член Стива был заперт в ловушке под его собственным телом, тяжелый, текущий, трущийся о поверхность стола. Стив осознал, с болезненным ужасом и отчаянной жаждой, что, если Рамлоу это продолжит, эти долгие, мягкие, влажные движения, лакая его дырку, то он кончит от одного этого. Он может кончить вот так, на языке Рамлоу. Эта мысль заставила его живот сжаться от унижения. Он заскулил громче и прижался лицом к холодному дереву.

Но перед тем, как единственное прикосновение, или, может быть, два, заставили бы член Стива выплеснуться на стол от движений горячего, скользкого языка Рамлоу, вылизывание прекратилось. Вылизывание прекратилось, и, даже не дав Стиву перевести дух, Рамлоу встал и грубо засунул в него член с довольным похабным рыком.

Стив с силой втянул воздух. Член Рамлоу был куда больше, чем его два пальца, и горячее, чем его мокрый рот. Стив болезненно растягивался вокруг него и тяжело дышал, ощутив вес Рамлоу на свой спине, и слушал глубокие довольные всхлипы, пока не понял, что издает их сам.

Рамлоу трахал его — наконец-то — и это было очень, очень хорошо. Он знал, что дверь оставалась открытой, но не мог на самом деле ни видеть, ни обращать внимания на что-то помимо сладких, жгучих ощущений. Хватило позорно малого числа толчков, прежде чем он вздрогнул и кончил. Трех, может быть, четырех. Его член запульсировал и выплеснулся под его телом, и Стив стонал и стонал.

Рамлоу начал трахать Стива сильнее, после того как тот кончил, тяжелые толчки протаскивали его перевозбужденный член по гладкому дереву стола. Стив закричал:  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, папочка. Остановись, я не могу… не могу…  
Но Рамлоу не остановился. Рамлоу зарычал и задвигался яростнее. Трахал его дальше и глубже, в стол и в агонию.

Стив потел и трясся, всхлипывая, когда Рамлоу, наконец, ухнул и кончил глубоко в нем — липко, беспечно и горячо. Когда Рамлоу вытащил член из Стива, тот выскользнул с непристойным хлюпом. Стив был охрененно скользким и раскрытым от смазки, и семени, и секса, он чувствовал, как его задница бесстыдно зияет, словно рот голодного птенца.

— Тебе понравилось, сладкий? — прошептал Рамлоу, влажно дыша в ухо Стива и поглаживая его задницу. — Тебе понравилась та часть, где ты просил и просил меня остановиться, а я не сделал этого? Потому что мне понравилось. Это заставило меня кончить. Это заставило папочку кончить.

— Нет, — прошептал Стив.

Смех Рамлоу завибрировал у него в ухе.  
— Чертов лжец. Мы оба знаем, что ты мог бы отшвырнуть меня через комнату, если бы тебе в самом деле не нравилось. Скажи, что ты хотел этого.

Стив сглотнул. Это было правдой? Ему даже в голову не приходило бороться с Рамлоу. Может быть, это означало, что он хотел этого. Он точно не знал.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Скажи, что хотел этого, — потребовал Рамлоу, больно вдавливая Стива в стол своим весом. — Скажи, бля, что ты хотел этого.

— Я хотел, — прошептал Стив. В его горле застрял комок, он чувствовал, что готов расплакаться. Но он был уверен, что Рамлоу был прав. — Я хотел этого. Я просил остановиться, но не имел это в виду.

— Правильно. Ты не хотел, чтобы я останавливался, даже когда ты умолял меня об этом, так? Ты никогда не хотел, чтобы я остановился, так?

— Никогда, — ответил Стив. — Никогда не останавливайся, папочка.

— Даже если ты просишь?

— Даже если я прошу.

 

* * *

Стив в отеле посмотрел на часы. Было четыре-тридцать утра. Он что-то напечатал в телефоне и нажал на отправку.


End file.
